When performing various recreational activities such as hiking and camping, it is often necessary to perform certain tasks that require tools such as cutting objects, starting a fire and identifying a direction of travel. However, when hiking and camping, it is often necessary to the person to carry such tools with him or her. As such, it is desired for the tools carried while hiking and camping to have as many functions as possible while being as light and easy to transport as possible.